Smile
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: [AU] Unrequited love: a sad thing. It's always left unwanted; found out and thrown away or just simply forgotten. It breaks bonds, and tears apart friendships. It only hurts, takes, and leaves with a lingering question. Why not me? -Nalu (One sided)


_Smile_

Natsu X Lucy (One sided)

Alternate Universe

Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated K+

Summary: Unrequited love: a sad thing. It's always left unwanted; found out and thrown away or just simply forgotten. It breaks bonds, and tears apart friendships. It only hurts, takes, and leaves with a lingering question. Why not me? -One sided Nalu

* * *

><p><em>"My mistake wasn't that I fell for you. <em>

_It was that I thought you fell for me."~Raynne Ray_

_._

_._

_._

They were once best friends. They once walked side by side. They once talked, laughed, and cried together: They once stuck to each other like glue. Those days are now over. It is nothing more than a fleeting fragment of the past. That fragment contained a love for that friend. A love she never understood yet was somehow content with.

A confession soon followed with no reply. Now there was no contentment, only a lingering question.

Why couldn't they be more?

...

He was different from her, like the North and South. While she adored reading and was reserved, he was loud, childish, and adventurous. She wonders how they became what they were. She was committed to her love while he falls for people like a girl changes clothes.

But as a friend, she felt obligated to help him sew these pieces of fabric together, even if she wants to be the only one he needs.

Why couldn't it be her?

...

The days went by until she was told of his new blooming love: the ASB President. The president had just met him, and yet feelings were already developed. A surge of anguish and animosity hit her, yet she forced a smile.

...

Soon winter break came and went. She returned to school happily, until she learned that he wasn't there.

...

He showed up again the next day, a changed man. He began talking to the heart breaker who, although beautiful, flirted with every man she saw.

...

As the days continued to pass, their conversations grew shorter and shorter. There were less jokes, laughs, yet just an overwhelming misery. When they did talk, it was about school work. Then he would leave her for the heart breaker.

Day by day, she grew more depressed

...

_'It wasn't a lie, I have always seen you as a best friend. There was never a thing that I wouldn't tell you, but sometimes it is just better to let go of the past and look towards the future. Things change, plans change, and sometimes people change as well. It's not that being your friend wasn't making me happy, but I think it's time to, time for me to move on from our friendship. You will always have Levy. And I will be here for you if you need to talk about something.'_

She had read and reread the message he had sent her over and over again. How could he throw away their years worth of friendship for some girl? She remembers clearly how he always tells her that lifetime friends are more important than girlfriends. Liar. The relationship that had been built all these years came burning down like paper. All the things she endured, and the tears she's shed for him - all gone. Her heart was torn into tiny little pieces, but was it wrong to say she still loved him?

His happiness was her happiness and there was no point for her to selfish or worried about her own feelings. She still loves him after all. No matter what. No matter the pain, anger, or sorrow, she would always love him. But was he really worth it? To let that all go from one message was something that she couldn't do.

Why was it never her?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.<p>

In case you're wondering, the events in this fanfiction are based on something that happened in my own life now with my two friends. Everything (including the text from Natsu) was exactly the same thing my former male best friend had said to my best friend. The heart breaker in this fanfiction is also based on this girl in my class, and in the end, like in the fanfiction, my two best friends are no longer friends, and I have grown to dislike my former male friend greatly. As you can probably see, writing his meant a lot to me, sorry if it was a bit short.

Also, the quote at the beginning was actually from my sister, but she has an artist account somewhere (Google?) named Raynne Ray. Be sure to check her out too, since she beta read this for me (she's an artist, not a fanfic writer).

~Fairy-chan


End file.
